


That One Time...

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was very difficult to stay still. Ravage quivered. Ravage trembled. For once in his life he did his best not to move, just to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time...

Title:  That One Time...  
Verse: SG  
Series: None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters:  Ravage/Steeljaw  
Notes:  Not mine.  
Summary: It was very difficult to stay still. Ravage quivered. Ravage trembled. For once in his life he did his best not to move, just to watch.   
Words:  193  
Prompt: Ravage/Steeljaw: stalking you for [ TF-Rare Pairings ](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/) .  
  
It was very difficult to stay still. Ravage quivered. Ravage trembled. For once in his life he did his best not to move, just to watch. Watch. Watch. Watch! And then... **POUNCE**.  “Oh, hai, Steeljaw. Steeljaw! I knew I’d find you here. What are you doing here?  I mean on the ground,  HERE ?”  
  
“Sleeping. I was, anyway.”  
  
“Oh. I C. Sleeping.”  
  
“You should get off of me.” The other cat yawned, eyes already half-lidded.  
  
“But Steeljaw! U R mai fwiend.” Ravage bounced, his enthusiasm getting the better of him.  
  
“No...I’m not.” Steeljaw eyed him, Ravage’s hyperactivity made him feel positively exhausted.  
  
"The enemy of Enemy is my friend. ** AND** I do like you best."  
  
“I don’t think that’s right.”  
  
“Why wouldn't it be right? You did eat Enemy’s body. Don’t you remember? U R Mai Fave. I hitted ur like button.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Sorta. Not what I meant.”  Steeljaw said, rolling over and eyeing the white feline. “I think...you have been on Yatter too much.”  
  
“Too much? Too much? Nevar!”  
  
“Still doesn’t tell me why you’re here. Not that I care.”    
  
Ravage flailed about. “I was  **STALKING** you!”  
  
The other feline snorted. “Indeed.”


End file.
